TELEwhat? Now, that's new!
by Parched Throat
Summary: Megan hated the ability to read minds from the very first day she heard people saying mean things about her on their heads. But when a transfer student entered her school, she didn't realize that she would LOVE to hear his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**TELE-what? Now, that's new!**

**DISCLAIMER:** THIS FIC IS NOT INLINED WITH THE PLOT. I USED THE CHARACTER/S ONLY. AND THE CHARACTER/S THAT I USED IS, OBVIOUSLY, NOT MINE, SO DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: **Guys, this is my second fic! I know that by the time you finished reading this, you'll go, "What the bajeepers is this? I thought it is a yaoi fic or something!" considering my first fic that I uploaded just weeks ago. I know you'll get confused by the sudden change in my personality. I just hope that you'll like this as much as you like the first one. But if you didn't like Waiting first fic, then, I don't know… Just read it for the sake of reading. And don't forget my review so I'll know if I'm up for this kind of stuff! Happy reading!

_**Chapter 1**_

I was writing a poem on the back page of my notebook while Ms. Ricci, my Trigonometry teacher, continued to babble about the traumatic quadratic something in front of the class that I can barely understand. I am a fine sophomore but who wants Trigonometry anyway? What's with those nonsensical lines and dots? No one needs them in college, you know. (No offense to the Trigonometry lovers.) Writing is much better because you can express your thoughts you want to keep for yourself. You think I'm weird? Wait and see.

I am not a loner but I want to be alone. I want to have friends just like everyone else but I know they won't understand. They will just laugh at me. Maybe if I tell you, you'll probably die laughing. You'll think, "No one could ever have that ability. No one." Well, except me. Promise you won't laugh?

I am telekinetic. You know the ones in the movies that can read others' minds? I am one. I am psychic, a mind-reader. You're laughing, I can see. I remembered the time when I learned that I can hear voices in people's heads. I was stupefied. I thought I was schizophrenic, hearing voices in my mind. It felt weird hearing people, even the passers-by and total strangers, talking to themselves. But it could be a big help too. Like when I am called by a teacher and I don't know the answer, I could just enter the brain of my smartest classmate and voila!

"Ms. Yu, what is the answer?" Ms. Ricci took me by surprise. She was eyeing me oddly for the umpteenth time since this morning. "Are you doing a 1000-page essay again instead of focusing in our Trigonometry class?"

"No, Miss. I was—" then I stopped short. _Good riddance. Here I go again._ I looked at Marta, my smartest classmate, and concentrated on what she was thinking. Aha! "The degree lies on the second quadrant!"

Ms. Ricci sighed heavily. "At least you're listening now." She went back to her lesson.

I sat down and tried to calm my heart that was beating way too fast. _That was close._ I looked at my seatmate, Josh, who was looking at me. He smiled. I smiled. He is a cute guy. A good football player. He is one of the boys in school that make girls swoon and say, "I wonder what he thinks of me. Does he think I'm cute?" Well, I don't wonder. I concentrate.

_Strange nerdy girl._

_If she doesn't act that way, she could be something else…_

Having this ability has their disadvantages too. You can't get rid of the backstabbers. You hear the rumors about you in the heads of tactless "friends" even before they are spread in the entire campus. And that hurts. You can't prevent hearing your name in the flirts' and bullies' conversations. You will know what people are thinking about you. If it is bad, it sucks big time and you wish you never knew. But there are times when you like what you hear and you suddenly feel the urge to hug that person tight. But there also comes a time when you go, "What the fuck!" when you hear some funny comments. Like this one. I wonder what Tristan means in, "she could be something else…" Hmm. What the fuck!

This might be a good time to tell you something about myself. I am medium height and slim, with decent figure. I have long blond hair that looks almost white in the sun, blue-green eyes, and a dimple in my left cheek. I don't brag that I am stunning because I know that if they learn something about what I can do, they can dismiss any gorgeous feature that I have.

I got out of Tristan's mind and continued on with my poetry. But then I heard a voice in my head. _214, 213, where the heck is 212? Stupid new school. _The voice was that of a guy's, and a handsome one at that. Lovely voice. I could fall for that voice anytime. Wait, 212? That's my class! Oh, no.

Just like I thought, the door opened.

_**To be continued…!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TELE-what? Now, that's new!**

**DISCLAIMER:** THIS FIC IS NOT INLINED WITH THE PLOT. I USED THE CHARACTER/S ONLY. AND THE CHARACTER/S THAT I USED IS, OBVIOUSLY, NOT MINE, SO DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: **The most awaited (I wish. I really wish.) Chapter 2 of my second fic! You know the drill, guys. Read, rate and review! Thanks for those who gave me reviews for the first chapter. I really appreciate those people that I wanted to mention their names here… Never mind. But it's absolutely great to read those comments. Thanks, thanks a lot. Sorry if there aren't a lot of actions in this chapter. I am in a kind of a hurry. Anyway, enjoy!

_**Chapter 2**_

**FLASHBACK:**

I got out of Tristan's mind and continued on with my poetry. But then I heard a voice in my head. _214, 213, where the heck is 212? Stupid new school. _The voice was that of a guy's, and a handsome one at that. Lovely voice. I could fall for that voice anytime. Wait, 212? That's my class! Oh, no.

Just like I thought, the door opened.

"Oh, you must be the transfer student from Japan," Ms. Ricci exclaimed after hearing a mumbled hi from the door. "Please come in and introduce yourself." She motioned him to come in front. "Come on, don't be shy. They don't eat."

He stood up straight in the front and I could see the full view of his face and his body. Wow, great body. Oops, I am looking a little lower. Next stop, the face.

One word: HOT.

At least I wasn't the only one who found him irresistibly hot. Mia, the snobbiest, flirtiest snob and flirt in the campus, exclaimed in my head—well, in her head, in that case—"Oh my freaking nail polish!" YUCK. Oh my freaking nail polish? What the fuck!

Didn't I tell you that I can also hear people talking in their heads when they are feeling an unbearable emotion, like agony, happiness and extreme excitement without me wanting it? So even if you're 2000 miles apart from me and you're feeling unusually too happy, I can hear you. Not that it is any good.

Back to what the transfer student looks like, he is very tall and handsome. Totally gorgeous. He's the first guy I ever met that has the blackest eyes. His spiky hair accentuates his facial features. He is definitely Japanese but he looks like he stepped out from a Vogue magazine cover. And the voice! Man, the voice!

Mia continued to shrill in my head—uhm, in her head, "He is mine. All MINE!" Okay then, Mia. He's yours. Can you now stop shrieking?

The new student started to speak, "I am Akira Sendoh from Ryonan Highschool in Japan. Nice to meet you." He smiled and slightly bowed.

God, I like the accent. God, I like the smile. God, I like everything about him. God.

Ms. Ricci was definitely smitten by Sendoh's disarming smile that she didn't respond at first. "Okay, Sendoh. You can sit beside—," then she looked across the room. The only vacant chair is the one beside me. Oh, no. Can't… resist… temptation… hot guy…, "Megan over there. The one with the long blond hair. I know you can follow with our lessons and I would like you to listen attentively, unlike _her_…"

THAT IS SO MEAN! I LISTEN!

I heard Sendoh say, or think, "Who's Megan?" while scanning the whole room.

I wanted to raise my hand and shout, "HERE!" and point the seat beside me. But then he turned to me and smiled and walked towards the seat beside me.

"Hi," Sendoh said as he sat down. "I believe your name is Megan."

"Ohayou Good morning," I said and grinned. Yes, my Japanese lessons are now worth it!

"Nihongo o hanashimasu ka Do you speak Japanese," Sendoh asked, bewildered.

I grinned again and said, "Hai, sukoshi Yes, a little.. You speak good English."

"Thank you. I was taking English lessons back in Japan," he said.

Then I heard him think:

_Wow, she's cute._

_I like her eyes. Ocean eyes._

I don't know but I blushed. I blushed in front of him. When he saw that a red color was slowly creeping into my face, he just laughed it off.

_It looks like she knew what I thought a while ago!_

Good guess, big guy.

_**To be continued..!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TELE-what? Now, that's new!**

**DISCLAIMER:** THIS FIC IS NOT INLINED WITH THE PLOT. I USED THE CHARACTER/S ONLY. AND THE CHARACTER/S THAT I USED IS, OBVIOUSLY, NOT MINE, SO DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: **Thanks for your continuing support for my second fic! It took me a while to imagine what will happen next with Megan and Akira. And this chapter is not that long. Thank you for the reviews again. I would really like it when you give me one because it made me write more. Give suggestions and opinions too. I'll appreciate it! Thank you very much! Have fun!

_**Chapter 3**_

**FLASHBACK:**

Then I heard him think:

_Wow, she's cute._

_I like her eyes. Ocean eyes._

I don't know but I blushed. I blushed in front of him. When he saw that a red color was slowly creeping into my face, he just laughed it off.

_It looks like she knew what I thought a while ago!_

Good guess, big guy.

After the recess bell rang, I got up and arranged my things. As I told you before, I have no friends to hang around with so I usually go to the cafeteria by myself to eat by myself. But when I looked outside the window, it was an unusually bright morning so I felt it will be much better to eat under the shade of the big tree outside. And hey, I got a chicken sandwich. And an apple. Hmm, my favorites. _Sniff._

I didn't notice where Sendoh went but I heard his voice again.

_Where did Megan go? I don't know a lot in this place and she's the only one I talked to for a couple of minutes. God. What should I do?_

The desperation in Sendoh's voice made me stop from walking and made me looked around the room. I was planning to tell him, "I see you don't know a lot in this place and I'm the only one you talked to for a couple of minutes so you might be wondering what you should do. Want to join me?" Nah. It would look like I could read his mind. Like I couldn't. What a big joke. As I continued to scan the huge room, I realized it was too late to approach him. He is in the company of Mia and her two unofficial boyfriends (Maybe they are her bodyguards. Hmm…,) and it looks like Sendoh will have a great time with them than me. What a big joke.

Mia is beautiful but completely overdone. Too thick eyelashes, too dark eyeliner, too pink cheeks, too red lips. You name it, she goes over the top with it. She was wearing a revealing halter top and an ultra-miniskirt and it looks like Sendoh was feeling very uncomfortable with Mia's big boobs bouncing up and down in front of his face. That is so funny.

_My God. What is this girl doing! It's scaring me._

I laughed at Sendoh's thought. Seeing that he _would _have fun, I got out of the room and went to the big tree. I sat down and got the notebook I was writing on an hour ago from my bag and continued writing while eating my sandwich.

_Do you know what I think about when it's summer?_

_I think soon it will be autumn,_

_And all the brightest, prettiest summer birds will fly away,_

_Leaving the darkest and drabbest ones to stay._

_Winter nights for me are too long._

_Giving time for too many dreams to be born._

_I try and hold back sleep until just before dawn._

_Sometimes I succeed._

_If I don't, I grow so restless_

_I have to get up and dress._

_Then I walk outside_

_And let the fresh cold air make my dreary thoughts go to rest._

_Time slips by so quickly._

_I'm always surprised at how the minutes race by,_

_How soon the day is over._

_I used to feel that all my expectations for happiness ahead_

_Were drowned before they ever had a chance to bloom_

_Because there are problems I have to face._

_It's very difficult to feel stepped on time after time,_

_Until finally you have to accept_

_What can't be changed._

In this moment of tranquility, I saw Sendoh walking towards the cafeteria with Mia and her boyfriends-slash-bodyguards. He saw me sitting under the tree and I heard him think:

_There she is! But why is she alone? Does she have any friends? I would really like to pry these manicured claws off my arm and hang out with her. Megan seems so sweet. But why is she alone?_

Good question, Sendoh. Why am I alone? I watched him go into the cafeteria with his new friends. I wanted to tell him that he might as well ignore me, like the others do.

But I realized something.

When I hear what people think of me, I want to run far away from them. If I could, I will whack my head on the wall just to get rid of this psychic weirdness. I want to close my ears. I want to push any pointed thing that my elementary Science teacher forbids me and my classmates inside these creepy instruments of listening. I want to know the answer to the question that's been bugging me from the day I knew there was nothing that can change it, "Why me?"

But when I hear Sendoh's thoughts, why oh why do I want to be close to him?

_**To be continued…!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**TELE-what? Now, that's new!**

**DISCLAIMER:** THIS FIC IS NOT INLINED WITH THE PLOT. I USED THE CHARACTER/S ONLY. AND THE CHARACTER/S THAT I USED IS, OBVIOUSLY, NOT MINE, SO DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: **I don't know where I got the energy to write the fourth chapter when there are a lot of things to do (you know, well, school). But sensing that my readers (do I have one? Wishful thinking…,) are screaming for more (really?), I gave in to your requests to update sooner than soon. I hope you're still having fun even if the story is taking longer than you might be expecting. I'm sorry for the short chapters. Many are complaining about that. But to tell you the truth, I really love cliffhangers! That's what makes a story interesting because it makes you hanging for more! R&R please! If you don't, maybe I'll stop writing. Maybe yes, maybe not! Thank you, thank you!

_**Chapter 4**_

**FLASHBACK:**

When I hear what people think of me, I want to run far away from them. If I could, I will whack my head on the wall just to get rid of this psychic weirdness. I want to close my ears. I want to push any pointed thing that my elementary Science teacher forbids me and my classmates inside these creepy instruments of listening. I want to know the answer to the question that's been bugging me from the day I knew there was nothing that can change it, "Why me?"

But when I hear Sendoh's thoughts, why oh why do I want to be close to him?

I finished my lunch. It was sadder than before. Maybe because I was wishing that Sendoh would join me all the while I was eating. For the first time, I felt alone.

After settling down in my chair for Literature class, I spotted Sendoh sitting beside Mia. The picture of them together made me sick. When he noticed I was looking, he smiled warmly, but Mia immediately turned his attention to her. I was glad when he gave me that smile, but a smile like that could make you scream for more.

Ms. Sheridan entered our classroom. "What I want you to do today is make a paragraph about absolutely anything. I hope nobody whine again because this is a very, very easy seatwork."

Hmm… What should I write? I looked at Sendoh and noticed that he became serious and totally ignored Mia's batting eyelashes. What could he be writing? One way to find out!

_Could you possibly be thinking of me? Or is it just me wishing? To how many times I've checked my watch, as if waiting for a sign. Like a thud, a beep, or a honk to break the silence. Would you think of me? Would you wonder? Like my mind that wanders even in my sleep, it travels for you. And there I'd meet you. There, you'd be happy. We are happy. Everything is until morning comes and I have to wake again. And find you're gone. I'd spend my whole day waiting for the moon to rise again. To see you again. I don't want to wake up. Don't wake me up._

I'm speechless. Here is a guy who is perfect in every physical aspect writing a wonderful piece. Where in the world can you find that? I can't believe it. I thought that he is like the other guys. I was wrong. And that made me fall even harder.

_I don't know why I'm writing this but I know that this is for someone._

Mia? Maybe. Maybe he is like the other guys who want ultra-thin, sensual, sexy girls. The thought pierced my heart. Maybe after tomorrow, they will be an item. Maybe after tomorrow, I'll have my heart crushed into pieces. I stopped reading his thoughts.

How depressed you can become when you fell helplessly in love with someone, only to find out that the feeling is not mutual. When you thought that you are ready to love someone, there are hindrances blocking your way. When you thought that you found your other half, you face a hurtful reality. When you thought that you can be happy, well, that's only a thought. It could never be a truth.

_Could you possibly be thinking of me? Or is it just me wishing? To how many times I've checked my watch, as if waiting for a sign. Like a thud, a beep, or a honk to break the silence. Would you think of me? Would you wonder? Like my mind that wanders even in my sleep, it travels for you. And there I'd meet you. There, you'd be happy. We are happy. Everything is until morning comes and I have to wake again. And find you're gone. I'd spend my whole day waiting for the moon to rise again. To see you again. I don't want to wake up. Don't wake me up._

Will he realize that I love him when he sees the tears in my eyes?

_**To be continued…!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**TELE-what? Now, that's new!**

**DISCLAIMER:** THIS FIC IS NOT INLINED WITH THE PLOT. I USED THE CHARACTER/S ONLY. AND THE CHARACTER/S THAT I USED IS, OBVIOUSLY, NOT MINE, SO DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: **Just enjoy! The story will be over soon. R&R please! Anyway, I learned that telekinesis is the power to move things with their mind. I'm so sorry for the mistake. The power to read minds is called TELEPATHY. So Megan is telepathic. SORRY!

_**Chapter 5**_

**FLASHBACK:**

_Could you possibly be thinking of me? Or is it just me wishing? To how many times I've checked my watch, as if waiting for a sign. Like a thud, a beep, or a honk to break the silence. Would you think of me? Would you wonder? Like my mind that wanders even in my sleep, it travels for you. And there I'd meet you. There, you'd be happy. We are happy. Everything is until morning comes and I have to wake again. And find you're gone. I'd spend my whole day waiting for the moon to rise again. To see you again. I don't want to wake up. Don't wake me up._

Will he realize that I love him when he sees the tears in my eyes?

I mentally slapped myself. _Megan! Take a hold of yourself! You're punishing yourself with that guy you talked to for only a couple of minutes, for Pete's sake!_ I scolded myself, and I secretly hoped that it could make a difference. _Look at Sendoh. He is living his life quietly, peacefully. He has found his true love. _This thought made me snicker, actually. I don't know why.

The bell rang.

Haven't you noticed? The bell has been ringing every now and then. That's weird. Bear with the author who wants to finish the story so badly. **A/N: **Nyehe… 

Anyway, the bell rang because it was dismissal time. **A/N:** Yeah, right. 

"Megan!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sendoh running towards me. What a pity, he really is determined to talk to me, even if it's quite obvious I'm avoiding him. "Yes?"

"Can I walk you…uhm…home?"

"Won't Mia mind?" I asked even though I'm blushing in my mind. Is that even possible?

He thought for a while. "No, she won't. Why would she? It's none of her business who I walk home with." Then he grinned.

Oh God. I could just die right now.

"Okay then. If you insist."

"Come on, then." He grabbed my hand and helped me with my things.

I glimpsed at Mia. She was looking at me like she wants me to be bulldozed. Her eyes were becoming red with anger.

I tapped Sendoh's shoulder. "I think Mia wants to murder me with her eyes. It's frightening me."

He glanced at Mia, still staring at us, full of contempt in her eyes. "Don't mind her. She's just jealous because you're the one I chose…and…" He let his voice drift away.

"And what?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"Never mind."

I shrugged but I can't shrug the interest I was feeling with what he wanted to say. Maybe if I just…

_How can I say that I love her when I only met her today?_

"What the fuck!"

Sendoh looked at me incredulously. "What happened?"

I didn't mean to say that aloud but… What the fuck? "Nothing. Uhmm… Something bit me."

After a few minutes, we arrived at our house. We were standing outside and I was still feeling a bit lightheaded after hearing Sendoh's thought. I kept wondering if I heard that right or I was imagining that he was thinking that but he really wasn't. He couldn't be possibly thinking that, but what if he was?

"Sendoh… I have something to tell you."

He noticed the serious tone in my voice and asked, "Megan, what's wrong?"

"Uhmm… You know… After we met today, I felt I could trust you. So I think there's no harm in telling you this."

"Okay…"

"Uhmm…" Then I whispered, "I can hear people." Then I thought, OOPS.

"What?" I can't describe the look on his face. He was looking at me oddly. It stabbed my heart.

"Sorry, if it sound psychotic but it's not that," I told him suddenly, hoping the look on his face will be gone in seconds. "Uhmm… What I mean to say is I can hear what people are thinking. Uhmm… You know, telepathy..?" And I beamed helplessly. _Here it goes._

"Can you hear what I'm thinking now?" His voice was even, cold.

I concentrated hard. I'm regretting what I said to him right now. I don't know what made me do it. And now… Maybe he doesn't believe what I said. Maybe he won't believe me ever. Maybe he thinks I'm a weirdo. Pity me. I gathered all the courage I could muster, then… this. How can I be so stupid? I trusted someone with a secret I hidden for so long. And that someone is the person I love! This is the stupidest thing I will ever do in my life. I prepared myself to be disappointed or devastated in whatever I will learn. Then I heard:

_I love you._

I blushed. I dropped my head and looked at my knees. _He loves me._

"I guess you can, Megan. I believe you."

_**To be continued…!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**TELE-what? Now, that's new!**

**DISCLAIMER:** THIS FIC IS NOT INLINED WITH THE PLOT. I USED THE CHARACTER/S ONLY. AND THE CHARACTER/S THAT I USED IS, OBVIOUSLY, NOT MINE, SO DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: **THE LAST CHAPTER! My friend gave me an idea (when I told her that, she went, "What! I didn't!") how to finish the story. Actually, she was just blabbing and blabbing endlessly (Peace, Maggie.) and this idea stuck into my head and I thanked her for that. Cool. Anyway, this is the final chapter and I hope you are still enjoying it. Thank you for the great reviews because it motivated me to end the story in such a wonderful way (for my opinion, that is) Please wait for my next fic, the problem is it is in Tagalog, so it's for Pinoys!

_**Chapter 6**_

**FLASHBACK:**

I concentrated hard. Maybe he doesn't believe what I said. Maybe he thinks I'm a weirdo. Pity me. I gathered all the courage I could muster, then… this. How can I be so stupid? I trusted someone with a secret I hidden for so long. And that someone is the person I love! This is the stupidest thing I will ever do in my life. I prepared myself to be disappointed or devastated in whatever I will learn. Then I heard:

_I love you._

I blushed. I dropped my head and looked at my knees. _He loves me._

"I guess you can, Megan. I believe you."

I'm here in front of the mirror, taking in all the wonderful changes that happened to me lately. So much had happened. And I'm thankful for it.

I straightened my skirt and tried to untangle the knots in my hair. Maybe if I put a little lipstick or powder, I will look better. Nah. He loves me just the way I am.

You guessed right! And today is our anniversary. It has been one year since I told him THE truth and I guess that whoever said that "The truth will set you free," deserves an award for giving the best advice.

It feels so good to finally meet someone who understands you more than you really do. I didn't want to confide in him at first, but I am very grateful that I did. Life is full of chances and we have to take risks. And that's what I did. And look where it got me. I got the best guy a girl could want and the best thing about that is… I am happy. Finally.

There's Sendoh. I heard the doorbell rang.

I rushed downstairs and peeked at the mirror in the living room for the last time to check my outfit and hair. I looked great. Yeah.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was, standing, looking like as hunky as ever. I still can't believe I have him for me and me only. I think life has been very gracious to me.

"Hi, Megan." And he pecked me on the cheek. "You look awesome."

I beamed at him. "Thanks. So are you. Well, I think that's an understatement."

"Well, I know that already. Nobody is as cute as me." He laughed aloud. "Sorry, I got this corny mode on today."

"No need to tell me," I said. "It's pretty obvious."

"Okay, you win." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards his car. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Your pick."

He wrinkled his brow and thought for a while. "Hmm… A movie and dinner?"

"You know what, Sendoh," I told him, grinning. "You can read minds after all."

**END..!**


End file.
